


Because of You

by tulirepo



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Viktor tries really hard not to dislike their son’s firstgirlfriend– even if she’s called Chihoko.





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gialiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gialiv/gifts).



> For Gia because it wouldn't happened without her! <3

Viktor knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but he’d never thought that their little boy – who was rather skittish and shy – would be the first one to bring home somebody. 

“Papa, tou-san… this is my girlfriend, Chihoko,” Nikita said, blushing to the tip of his ears. Viktor stood frozen as he stared at the girl with knitted brows. 

“Nice to meet you,” the girl chirped with high voice, noticeably nervous that she was brought home. Viktor remembered seeing her in the ice-rink when Nikita had speed skating training.

“Welcome, Chihoko,” Yuuri said with a friendly smile, stabbing Viktor in his side. “Please call us Yuuri and Viktor.”

Chihoko nodded, her nervous expression easing, while Nikita tugged at her arm and led her in his bedroom.

“Leave the door open!” Viktor called. 

“Vitya, they’re twelve!” Yuuri hissed slightly scandalized. 

“I can’t trust a girl with that name,” Viktor muttered under his nose, shooting an unamused look at his giggling husband. 

 

*

 

Viktor tried so hard not to be that kind of controlling parent who was openly against the relationships of his children, but it was hard when something simply annoyed him in Nikita’s new girlfriend. 

He realized the reason of his annoyance when their youngest told him that she wanted to try speed skating – which was the sport that made Chihoko and Nikita get to know each other. 

Chihoko seemed to wrap everybody around her fingers. Yuuri liked her because she was Japanese too and she spoke to him in his native tongue whenever she came over while Nastya stared at her with awe, telling them that she wanted to be like her. The only one who didn’t seem to be affected by her charms was Sasha, but she didn’t dislike her directly either. 

So Viktor tried to be nice, but he was relieved that he had to pretend less and less as Chihoko started to come over more rarely. 

And one day, Nikita got home with red, teary eyes, completely broken down. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Viktor asked as he watched his sniffing son kicking down his shoes. 

“She broke up with me!” Nikita sobbed, flinching away when Viktor wanted to hug him. “Don’t touch me!”

“I’m sorry that this happened.”

“You should be because it was because of you!” Nikita yelled at him, running in his room and slapping the door behind himself. 

“What happened?” Yuuri asked confused when he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Our son got dumped.” Viktor didn’t even try to sound sad or guilty; it couldn’t be his fault after all. 

“Don’t say you scared away that poor girl.”

“Apparently, yes.”

“Wait, I was joking.” Yuuri stopped rubbing his hair. “Seriously?”

“I don’t know how much you heard, but he shouted at me that she broke up with him because of me.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I didn’t think she was that shallow.” He walked to their son’s room, and after knocking on it, Nikita let him in. Viktor put his ear on the door curiously; he heard as Yuuri said a few comforting words which met only their son’s sobbing. Then he made the mistake and told him that it was a stupid reason for her to break up with him just because Viktor disliked her. 

Viktor jumped away just in time as the door slammed open, and Yuuri fled out. 

“Leave me alone!” Nikita shouted in a high pitched voice before vanishing under the blankets, crying furiously. His parents changed a look then decided it was better to leave him alone. 

 

*

 

“I can’t believe that you’re still not over that statue,” Yuuri laughed when they got to bed in the night. Sasha just shrugged at the news, but Nastya got really sad and told them that she wasn’t that interested in speed skating anymore. “It was fifteen years ago!”

“I was nice with her,” Viktor defended himself. If he was being honest, he felt now slightly guilty, but if he’d told that Yuuri, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. “Don’t pretend you believe that crap that she broke up with him because of me. It’s stupid, and it would have happened anyway.”

“True,” Yuuri agreed, slipping under the covers to snuggle to Viktor’s side. “But promise me that you’ll be nicer with his future girlfriends.”

“You know I’m always nice,” Viktor pouted. “Unless they’re like Chihoko.”

“Overprotective omega,” Yuuri giggled, pinching his arm then he yelped surprised when Viktor tackled him between the pillows. 

Viktor was sure that Yuuri was relieved too that Nikita wouldn’t bring home a mate for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
